Talk:Nicaraguan Canal Summit
Ok, here's a basic scheme for the construction of the canal: *Dark blue stands for rivers: Río San Juan del Sur in the west and Río San Juan in the East. They should be widened at certain points. *Brown stands for artificial canal portions: we have to connect San Juan del Sur river to the lake near Sapos and San Juan River with the Atlantic Ocean to the north of San Juan del Norte city. *Light blue stands for a possible route through Nicaragua Lake. Our goals are avoiding extreme environmental damage to the areas were the canal will pass, Nicaraguan people won't allow the destruction of their nature; we have to add locks where the canal reachs the lake in both sides; spend the fewest time/money as possible, in RL the construction of the canal is estimated to be of US$ 18-25 billion in 12 years. Future World allows us to use more advanced technology, so you'll take care of that; finally, we want to allow post-Panamax ships into the canal, which weight about 250,000 tons. Questions or opinions? SSS (About Me/Contact/NRW/FW) 01:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I guess Yarphei would benefit from this project, so I'll put in my H//1/2. If the Nicaraguans care that much, would it be practical to put part of the canal underground? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) If you want low ecological damage, then we need to know where is there the least biodiversity (so as to know where we can safely excavate) and what kind of rock lies in the area we are excavating. I did a little ecological research. apparently, much of the life in Lake Nicaragua can survive in both fresh or salt water. this should make our work a little easier. anyway, what type of rock is in nicaragua? limestone? volcanic? Gatemonger 16:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) To DK: Ask East Asia and the FCG, 'cause negociations already began. To GM: All proposed routes must pass through a Wildlife Reserve, so there's no choice. I couldn't find much about the geology of Nicaragua, but apparently the part we are going to excavate is made mainly from limestone and sandstone. SSS (About Me/Contact/NRW/FW) 20:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Underground canal = Massively expensive unless we can find unpaid slave laborers and eminent domain the entire right of way. As for not harming nature, that's pretty much impossible given the wildlife preserve. What we can do, however, is extend the preserve to be a buffer between the canal and "normal" Nicaragua. Some of this discussion should be placed on the actual article. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll move the discussion to the article, as soon as I create it. I'm still doing some planning. Regarding wildlife, I think we can extend the reserve to the west of its current territory and to the south, into Costa Rica, leaving the area circundating the canal for operational and administrative buildings. SSS (About Me/Contact/NRW/FW) 20:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Pretend AFTA discussed this in Busan. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) btw, membership to the hesperian alliance is required for diplomacy in hesperia city. I will let it slide for this one summit, considering it is the inaugural meeting. I could have sworn i wrote that somewhere. anyways, this is part of the actual descussion done at the summit: I think that we will have to be careful if it is limestone and sandstone. Limestone often caves in when being built upon. If there is an underground aquifer, perhaps we can modify this into a part of the canal by, for example, removing the aquifer's ceiling and filling it with more water so as to let more ships through. This is a hidden river system we might be able to use in the canal if it exists. Nuclear excavation should be able to vaporize the rock. As with the Civilizational Pavillion, the Hans-Guidi company will use specially designed and strategically placed magnetic field emitters to direct the energy from the nuclear blast in such a way as to disintegrate massive amounts of rock to create intricate structures carved out of the rock. Everything is accounted for, the radioactivity, the loose sediment, everything. It is all vacated from the scene, pushed away on immensely powerful magnetic fields. These are controled by quantum computing CPUs preprogrammed by master architects who work for Hans-Guidi.Gatemonger 00:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I never said I wanted to participate, I just said I wanted to contribute ideas OC. But oh well, I guess I could go IC. However, that rule is still screwed up. You want a capital of the world, and then all of a sudden you make it mandatory to be western to participate. That's just really screwed up. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yea, having an international capital with membership requirements is pretty bad :/. Its not truly international if everyone can't participate. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Clarification of my motives- everyone is invited to the hesperian alliance, but the iran, PRC and north korea equivalents of the world, basically rogue states, those with agendas that go against the tide of the rest of the world. this includes islamic republics or anyone striving for a new caliphate, which would send us back a few hundred years in our cultural development as a species, to a feudal theocratic world order, with a theocratic superpower, in control of central asia and the mediterranian. such a state will be dismantled if it ever arose. it certainly isnt western nation exclusive, since ROC and EAF are in the alliance. i dont think IRL south korea is western, but they would be in the alliance if it were IRL. i dont mind dk putting forward ideas for the canal. DK's ideas could be expressed by an EAF representative, as EAF ideas. Gatemonger 04:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) now, what ideas do DK and Woogers have?Gatemonger 04:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Still don't agree. No one should be allowed to choose which countries go in. South Korea is quite western IRL, but geez. If China developed without any influence from the west, imagine how it would be. You don't have to be western to be advanced, just saying. My ideas, idk but I'm pretty into this Latin America stuff, so I'll wait for a good turn to talk. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Putting aside ideological differences for a while, we have to set a date to start construction and also where are you going to start.I'd recommend the western part, as it's shorther than the eastern one. SSS (About Me/Contact/NRW/FW) 06:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This is a shovel-ready project. We can start tomorrow. I'll build half, and that guy can build half using his WMDs. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Panama As I recently got Panama (and therefore, the Canal Zone), should this project continue? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC Sí. Es buena la competencia. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Money would be better spent widening the Panama Canal. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sería competencia intranacional, y a pesar de los gastos, representaría una fuente de ingresos sólida, amigable al ambiente (si se aplica correctamente) y bastante prolífica. Nicaragua y Panamá dominarían el comercio marítimo de la región, y me gustaría enfocar el comercio aéreo en Guatemala y Costa Rica... And it's true, by one side, it'd better to widen the already established one. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Mi castellano es un poquito lento :P Pero si te entendí, creo que un poco competencia estimularía el comercio a la larga. ¿Administras el canal por el gobernmiento o es privado ello? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Español por favor, aquí con castellano nos referimos al español peninsular. Además, no importa, yo a veces tengo problemas con el inglés (Y también estoy usando palabras no muy habituales en el léxico de un adolescente). Regresando al tema de discusión, tal vez debería ser administrado por un grupo privado, pero bajo supervisión del gobierno. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It's irritating being forced to use Google translate. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, we'll try to keep with English. DK was just showing me his skills with Spanish. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I was practicing. I can't really practice that well except at family gatherings or vacations so yeah… From learning in school i learn español but when i went to Peru, everyone uses castellano. I like to use my dialect even though the only notable differences from "normal" Spanish is pronouncing n as ng sometimes (ellos comeng) and using diminutives like there's no tomorrow (le dió a mi papito un regalito chiquitito). Also your English is basically flawless, lol. If the canals are private, competiion would probably help improve the quality of both canals. In competing, the Panama Canal will likely widen itself anyway. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 07:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, you were really good (not excellent, though), but anyways, your message was clear. I think I'll risk on this one. This is supposed to be a renewed region willing to outstand in the world scene, so, let's do this. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) PS: By the way, DK, whenever you want to practice your Spanish, tell me and I'll gladly talk with you (and help you if you wish so). SSS